Only Hope
by dark-vixenss
Summary: Mimi Tachikwaw, convicted as a witch but her father. Lord Tachikawa send Taichi Yagami's troups to kill her, she finds a life in the home of a peasent boy Yamato Ishida. She soon falls for both Yamato and Taichi. Better summ inside! alternate endings.


**Only Hope**

Author(s); _x1nfernal, 50ULess_

Alternate endings (_Michi & Mimato_) pairing.

Disclaimer; we don't own Digimon or anything.

Summary; Mimi is a princess, who was suspected for being a witch. She was held prisoner by an army led by Taichi Yagami. Yamato Ishida, a poor villager, accidentally comes across Mimi and helps her. What happens when both, Taichi and Yamato falls in love with her. Will Taichi follow the orders of King Tachikawa when he says to kill her?

Characters;

Mimi Tachikawa; she's a princess who suddenly is convicted of being a witch by her step mom and sister.

Taichi Yagami; leads an army who is ordered by King Tachikawa. He falls in love with Mimi and hesitates when he is ordered to kill her.

Yamato Ishida; a poor villager who happens to come across Mimi and helps all he can to save her from death. He also falls in love.

_Sora Takenouchi and Queen Takenouchi will be Mimi's step mother and sister. They're both evil x1nfernal;; Maybe Sora may not be, you never know until you finish the whole story IN OUR STORY. So basically, all the characters and the story itself is AU. Nothing about the Digimon is taken place in this story. SO DON'T FLAME US ABOUT OUR CHARACTERS AND STORY. _ Just basically DON'T READ it if you don't like it.

WARNING; rated PG-13 because of language & maybe violence that _I_ might use.

**A/N**: _50ULess_ here! I was supposed to write the first chapter of the story then I posted it, only that there was a flamer so we decided to redo it and add the AU. But seriously, don't read it if you don't like it. This is both a Mimato and Michi story (I like Mimato and Cynthia likes Michi) so this story is for people who likes Michi and Mimato. Don't worry; there will be two endings that will fit to both the pairing. And please don't flame rudely… just _nicely_ tell us what we did wrong or whatever. THANKS & enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

_Mimi's POV_

_Shit_; a word that describes my life right now. I hate it. I despise it. I just want to _kill _myself right now. What's the point of life if you've lost everything? Life was anyone could think of before. I had my mother; my _real_ mother.

_Queen_ Tachikawa was the most respected queen ever. She was kind, gentle and caring… especially to me. She did everything she could to please everyone. She was really hard-working and peaceful. That was until everything fell apart. It was so horrible. Everyone in the village felt sympathy.

There was this disease that was rare and deadly. Even the best doctors can't find a cure for it. And Queen Tachikawa coincidently got it. She got it when I was 5; only when I was a small fragile child who can't understand anything in the real world. I never knew my mother had the disease. I never knew that she was going to die. I never knew that she cared so much for me.

_(Flashback at normal POV)_

_Queen Tachikawa looked at her daughter from the bed. She smiled as she took in Mimi's features. Mimi had long silky caramel hair that flowed behind her as she walked. She had those big brown eyes that would always tell her feelings and soul. Mimi would always have a cheerful smile on her face. Nothing can ever make her sad. _

"_Mimi, honey… I want you to have this," Queen Tachikawa said to her daughter with a locket in her hands. Mimi took this with curiosity and looked at her mother._

"_What's this for, mommy?" Mimi said as she touched it with care. It was shaped as a heart and in the middle of the heart was a lock. _

"_It's a locket. I want you to wear it and promise me that whenever you look at it, you remember your mother, alright?" Mimi's mother said with a small smile on her lips. Mimi looked at her mother. She didn't know what she was talking about; but nodded anyways._

"_Fank-you mommy. I love you always." Mimi said cheerfully before kissing her on the cheeks and giving her a big hug. She then ran out the door with the golden necklace around her neck._

_(End of flashback, back to Mimi's POV)_

Tears slid down my face as I touched the locket my mother gave me the day before she died. It was until a few years later until I fully understand what had happened that I wouldn't have understood when I was little. I had given my mother the last kiss and hug.

That wasn't the only thing that had made my life _hell_. It was only years later until my _father_ had declared his new marriage to a new queen. _My_ father had replaced _my_ mother. I thought everything would be alright now that I had someone to talk to; someone I could depend on. I thought she was nice and caring like my _real_ mother. But no. Queen _Takenouchi_ was nothing like my own mother.

What's worst is that she arrived with a _daughter_ meaning my new step-sister. I also thought this was good news. I had someone to play with my own age. But, again I was wrong. She was the worst stuck up girl ever. Both Queen and princess Takenouchi was horrible to everyone. They never cared about their people; but only themselves.

Just when I thought everything was as worst as it could possibly get, my own father became one of them. King Tachikawa was like my mother when she was alive. He tried his best to do every deed for his people. He cared about other people's opinion. Now, he hates me and all he cares about is gold and treasures. After my mother died, he was devastated. He even cried day 'till night. My father and I would cry in his bedroom to sleep. But after he met Queen Takenouchi he seemed that he had ignored the fact that _I_ was his real daughter. He acts like his real wife never died… or never even existed. He probably doesn't even know me anymore.

Everyday I would sit in my bedroom and look out the window, thinking of freedom. I can't leave. I tried before but got caught and dragged back in that now horrible castle. So basically I have nothing to do everyday. I would think of my mother and memories when I was with her. It just makes me cry everyday how everything could change so dramatically. I sometimes even think of committing suicide. It would be much easier for everyone- for me. I mean it's not like anyone cared. I was no use anyway. And most of all, I would be able to join my Mother once again.

**A/N**; so, did you like it? I'm sorry; I have no idea what to write so I just wrote what happened in the past. Anyways, the next chapter will be written by _x1nfernal_ (everybody cheers) YUP. She's the best of the best. So Cynthia you better make you fans happy by writing the next chapter faster! Anyways, more reviews the happier we are ) THANKS GUYS. _Gbye_ –_S0ULess_

PS; the next chapter the guys will be coming in… so is Sora and the new queen.

Note from **x1nfernal:: **Wowers Midge that was cool, haha I'm the best eh? Sureee haha. You guys to tell you the truth, 5ouless and I started this and planned this in elementary school last year, now we're both in high school, so people who read the original first chapter may seem quite a lot of changes. We both know the summary BUT to be honest we're just going with the flow, we read the previous chapter then we write our chapter then so on. Haha lol.


End file.
